Klaus unkown daughter
by amalieaco
Summary: Candy is a 600 years hybrid, which is good sometimes but most times bad. She is also the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, but he does not know that, and she plans to keep it that way. But she promised her mother to give him a letter. Not knowing what is written in it she finds him and gives it to him. Easy give and run, right? No. Absoultly not.
1. secrets

Vampire diaries fanfiction. I don't own The Vampire Diaries, even thought I want to :P

Chapter one. Suprise

Candy POV

I have finaly found him. After over 500 years of searching after him, I have finaly found him, my father, Klaus Mikaelson.

Not that I wanted to have a father daughter reuniting. He dosen't even know that I exist and I don't want him to know that I'm his daughter. I only wanted to give him the letter my mom said before her death I had to give him. After all I promised her that I would give the letter to him, and I ALWAYS keeps my promise, always. I don't know why I do, it is just something I have always known was the right thing to do. I may be a killer and a party girl, but I never ever breaks my promise.

My name is Candis Brook and I'm over 500 years old. How much over 500 years I don't want to think of.

I have blond hair, blue eyes, curvy figure, if I can say it myself HOT and sexy. Can't ignore that.

Mom used to say that I was like a girl version of Klaus, so he must be one damn good looking motherfucker, he kind of is a motherfucker, he fucked my mother... awkward.

Yeah, back to the story. I had found him. He was in a place called Mystic Falls. A place that supposed to be filled with supernatural creatures... not so good for me, 'caus it will be harder to sneak in without being noticed. So I had about an hour to find Klaus, give him the letter, get my ass out of Mystic Falls and party like crazy. MY mission is soon over! But I wonder what the letter is about...

No, I have not read it. I haven't read it 'caus I promised my mother, and as I said, I don't break my promises. The letter have been so mystic to me. I have always wondered what mother have written in it and why she was so desperate to give it to him, but it isn't like I'm going to wait around for the answears. No way in hell.

Mystic Falls is a pretty boring place in people eyes, but they obviously dosen't know whats going on. I have heard many rumours of this place. Sacrifices, double gangers, hybrid (not cars if you wonder), ghost and much more have happen in this little town. So in my book, this place is anything but boring. The name even says that the place is mystic, Mystic Falls, mystic grill and probally much more.

So right now I'm at mystic grill and drinking a little.

"Have we meet before." a deep voice said to my left. I turned around and saw a really handsome face. Black hair, blue eyes and sexy ass smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I replide with my own smirk. I would so have done him if it wasn't for I had a mission. His smirk widden with my answear.

"Yeah, I would like to know" he said and looked in my eyes trying to compel me. Shit, I can either blow my cover or pretend to be compeled. I can pretend, that seemes like the smartest thing to do.

"No, we have not meet before." I said and shook my face in horror(fake horror, but that didn't he know) as if I didn't know why I said that. "Why did I just say that." I looked at the guy with confused eyes.

I heard the door open and got a weird feeling in my gut. I looked at the person that walked in and my eyes widden in shovk. The man that walked in looked alot like me. We had the same eye and hair color, and face (just his is more manly). It was like looking at a mirror except that he was a man and older than me. That have to Klaus, and mom was right, we look alot like each other.

His eyes meet mine and his eyes widden too while he looked me up and down(not in the flirty way).

"excuse me" I said to the guy I sat beside and walked to Klaus (I hope atleast he is Klaus). "Are you Klaus?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?" he said eyeing me curious. Damn, I hope he isn't like me. 'Caus if he was then he wouldn't stop untill he knew why I looked like him.

"I have letter to you." I said holding the letter in font of his face. "it is from some one you used to know."

He took the letter and as I was about to exit the room he grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast, love." Klaus said. "I got some question to you."

He began to walk to the exit while dragging me with him. I tried to get my hand out of his grip, but it was hopless. What was he going to do to me, kill me, torture me or worse? I gulped and began to shake my hand faster and harder, but it didn't help me at all. He finaly stoped after 10 minutes and picked me up in his arms and began to run in vampire speed to a big house. I guess it was his house, 'caus the people that was guarding the house let him go in without saying anything. They didn't even look suprised to see him carry me, just curious. He walked in and put me down on a sofa.

"Don't try to run. You won't go far." he said deadly. I gulped and curled up in to a ball. You can say when I'm scarred it is very visible. I can't handle stress so much. With me being a vampire/werewolf/human hybrid I had of course some weakness, not so much as the others, but my human part made my heart twist in pain every time I was stressed. I have over the years learned how to keep calm, but something about thinking my own father would kill me made stressed, and my heart HURT like hell. What if he tries to hurt me, what if he finds out I'm his daughter and what if h-. I have to stop think like that or I will pass out because of my chest pain. Tears feel down my cheeks. The pain, why couldn't it stop?

"Why are you crying?" Klaus said in a soft voice and went down to his knees beside the sofa. "I don't know why, but I don't like that you are crying"

"It hurt" I croaked out. "my heart. I need air!" Klaus picked me up and ran with vampire speed to the terrace. He rubbed me on the back and held me like a child. He was so natural with this, he made me feel so safe. My breath and heart slowed down and my eyes felt heavy, I was so sleepy. Maybe I could sleep now. Yeah...

Klaus POV

I don't know why I felt so protective over her, or why she looks like me or why she had a letter to me... The letter, I still have not read it. I may read it while she sleeps.

I carried her to my room and laid her down on the bed. I took the blanket over her and made sure she was confortable. I sighed, she looked like an angle. So innocent. She scarred me so much when her heart began to beat fast. I began to panic, which I couldn't understand, why was I so affraid to lose her?

I shook my head and began to read the letter.

"_Dear Niklaus_

I know this may come to shock, but do you remember summer 1370? If not, it was the summer you and I, Camilla Brook spent togheter. You know, that girl that fell for you, but you just ditched because you didn't care?

I after all was just a bloodbag too you. So when you left, you didn't just leave me heartbroken, you left me pregnant too. Shocking, right? You probally thinking this is some stupid joke, but it isn't.

If you look at her you can see she looks just like you. Just like a little copy of you.

You are probally wondring why I sent my daughter to give you this letter, that is because, as you know, I'm a human, but my daughter is not. She may be half me, but she is also half you.

When I got her, I hoped she would keep ageing, but her vampire genes seems to dominate her body, along with her werewolf genes. Of cours she still have her human genes, but that didn't help her at all. Instead it gives her heartproblems. Everytimes she gets stressed her heart starts to beat so fast that it starts hurting her, and I'm affraid it could get worse.

I don't know when she gave you this letter, but I'm dead right now anyway.

What I'm asking you are to keep Candy safe. I have notice her rebel side is growing, and how big that side have gotten to the time you are reading this letter I can't imagine. All I want you to is to keep her safe, show her things that I can't and let her know that she is never alone, that she always have some one there, and I want that person to be you.

Please do this for me, and if not for me, do it for our beautiful daughter.

Camilla"

I had a daughter... a daughter. It feelt so surreal, I was a father.

What am I going to do? Throw her out or take care of her? 

***Candy POV***

I woke up in a really confortable bed. If I could, I would have stolen the bed. The bed was so soft, felt so good laying on and not mine... not mine? I jumped up of the bed and looked around the room. It was a old fashion. Everything looked like it was from 1800. Why where I here?

Everything came back to me. Klaus, my father. I brooke down infront of him... I have to get out of here fast, out of this town, before he realise that I have left.

Walking slowly and silently out of the room and down the stairs. I was almost out of the house when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Klaus, my father, or whatever I should call him.

"Hey." I said and waved my hand awkwardly. Normaly I would have been acting cooly or something like that, but I felt so awkward around Klaus. I didn't know how to act. I have never had a dad, and doesn't plan to have father daughter relationship with him either. "Thanks for helping me, but I have to go now."

I began to walk faster to the door, but I got stopped by Klaus. He had used vampire speed and was now standing infront of the door.

"Not so fast." Klaus said looking at me with a diffrent gaze then he did before. What have changed? "We have some talking to do." Even the way he talked had changed. He was more more slower and softer then before, as if he was afraid I would break down if he did something wrong. Did my heart problem really bother him that much?

"I don't have to talk to you" I said trying to duck under his arms, but only ended up wrapped in his arms. "let me go!" I tried to shakke his arms of me, but I was to weak. To weak. I have never felt like that before, never.

"Take it easy, my dear." Klaus said. "I'm not going to hurt you, and you need to stay calm. Your heart is speeding up again."

He was right. My heart was starting to go so fast that it hurt. I tried to slow down with breathing in and out slowly and camly, but it didn't seem to work. I began to panic and my breath and heart began to go faster and faster.

I felt myself be twisted around until I came face to face with Klaus. His face looked calm, but his eyes showed that he was panicking. "Darling listen to me. You have to realx, or it will get worse."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I gasped out between breaths.

"Look me in the eyes." He said, and I looked him in the eyes. "Everything is going to be allright, no one will hurt you. I will protect you and make sure no one ever hurt you again. Ok?"

The look in his eyes made me belive everything. I nodded and felt myself calm down. My heart was going slower and slower untill it didn't hurt any more. I felt so tired, like I had been runing for 2 days straight. Every muscle was aching. I fell to my knees and suddenly everything was dark. Last thing I notice was two strong arms picking me up and a voice saying "I will keep you safe".

***Klaus POV***

Worry was passing through me. This girl in my arms have brought out so many feelings out of me, I don't know if it was a good or a bad thing. I didn't even know her name! The letter said she is my daughter, normaly I would have doubt it, but she looks like a female version of me and I had a feeling that it was true.

I had thought to have a little talk with her and let her go, because I honestly didn't see how she needed me after so many years, and I didn't want to have the responsibility of being a father. But now after I saw how bad her heart problem was I couldn't let her go. Not with the risk that something bad happen to her. She is too fragile to protect herself against the world. I would take care of her untill she can take care of herself. After that I would never have to bother with her. Right?

So this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

So bye bye my sweet cookies!


	2. damn it

_Chapter two; damn it_

_Candy POV_

I really like this bed, I thought as I rolled around in the be. It took a minute before I remembered why I was here. I freakin' passed out in front of my fuckin' father again! No, not father, Niklaus. I can't get attached to him, and calling him father, even in my head, would wake up my childish desires. I can't handle that. My heart can't handle that, I don't want to lose anyone again. And even thought I have just been with fat- I mean Niklaus, a little time my heart has allready acted out two times. I had learned long ago how to avoid the heart problem, but something about fa- Niklaus made all my efforts seem useless. I can't take this, I had to go before things turns worse.

I walked down slowly and silently, not one of my best skills, and tip toed silent on the floor.

"Do you have other guests, Niklaus?" Said a deep british voice. I fell down on my ass in shook, I know I'm not good a sneaking, but I'm not that bad. I groand and rubbed my ass. I fell hard on the floor. In a flash Niklaus stood infront of me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Hey, man! Let me go!" I shouted annoyed. "I was here just to deliver you that letter, nothing more!"

He ignored me and ran in vampire speed up to the bedroom I came from. He lied me down on the bed and gave me a pointed look.

"Stay here until I have finished the meeting down stairs, if not..." Niklaus looked like he was thinking hard about something. "If not you will get ... Grounded!" Niklaus seemed happy that he came up with that while I stared at him skeptical, grounded? Who do he think he is my father? Wait, he is, but does he know? How does he knows it?

The letter. Of course my mother must have made the letter to Niklaus so he could take care of me or something like that. But I'm a grown up woman, a really old one (not that I want to admit that), I don't need a babysitter, and less a father.

"You don't get to decide that, I'm not some child that you can order around!" I yelled at him. "And even if you try I will escape, you motherfucker shit!"

One minute Niklaus was standing in the doorway and the next right infront of me. His eyes was yellow and he looked totally pissed of. Seems like I steeped over a line, and that teriffed me to no end, but unlike before I didn't feel like he would kill me. So instead of showing him thatI was affraid I smirked the most rebelling smirk I have ever smirked.

"Steped over a line, did I?" I said rasing a eyebrow. "Just try to keep me here, but I promise I will escape. And I never break my promises"

"Listen here, darlin'" Niklaus hissed out his teeth. "You will stay here until I call you down. Understood?"

I felt myself nod and Niklaus smirked. He turned around closing the door and walked down the stairs.

I took a minute before I understood what happen.

_Klaus POV_

I smirked and counted down. 3 2 1

"You motherfucker son of a asshole with no dick! You compeled me!" She screamed from her new bedroom.

I smirked as I walked in the dining room. At the dinnertable Stefan, Damon and Elijah sitting there looking at me with confused gaze. I just smirked and sat down on chair at Elijah side.

"Who was that?" Damon asked with a brow raised.

"None of your business, boy." I said with a smile, even thought my eyes clearly showed that it was change the subject or get you throath ripped out.

"So Damon we have to go." Said the smarter Salvatore brother. He and his brother stood up and began to walk out. Stefan stoped before reaching the exit and turned to us.

"Good night, Klaus" he said with a smug look before turning around and walking out. My brows shoot up, what did that look mean. I shook my head and turned around to Elijah who wasn't beside me anymore. Where is he?

"Darlin', feel free coming down now" I shouted knowing she could hear me even if I whispered, or maybe she had human hearing? I should ask her later, that and her name. I still didn't know her name. What a great father I was. My eyes widden, my goal isn't being a good father or anything, I just felt bad about making her heart problems and was just using her to pass time. Yes, that is it. Just some toy to pass time with. But why do I feel so protective.

"Niklaus I think it's time for the desert." Elijah said holding a dagger, and not any dagger, the daggers I used on my family.

"Elijah what did you do?" I said feeling teriffied.

Suddenly Rebekah, Kol, Finn had me pinned to the floor. Finn had a dagger in his hand ready to stake me, even thought he new that I wouldn't die of it.

"Stop it!" Screamed a voice making my sibling look behind them and giving me a opning to see who it was, my daughter. "Stop hurting my fuckin' son of a voldemort father!" She was sobbing clutching her chest hard. My eyes widden as I realised that her heart was beating to fast. I pushed away my siblings without care and rushed to her side. Taking her hands in my hands.

"Darlin', please look me in my eyes. I'm alright, some stakes won't kill your old man" I said automatic. "Look I'm alright, no blood no harm." I stood up to show her that I was alright, then took her up to my arms. "Breath with me now. In and out. Just like daddy does it. Slowly in and slowly out."

I didn't know what I was doing or saying, but her heart slowed down and she passed out again. I breathed out in relife as I looked over her. She is alright, safe and sound. She looked just like a angle when she slept. I was brought out of my thought when someone coughed.

I looked up to see my sibling looking at me as if I were a stranger, I felt myself blush, and I don't freaking blush.

"So I'm a grandmother now?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than my own mother. I cursed under my breath, what a great day.

**some time before**

Candy POV

So here I was sitting here compled. I couldn't escape because fa- Niklaus compeled me to stay in this room until he told me otherwise. I sighed. Nothing fun to do.

I sniffed and smelled the smell of alcohol. I smirked, at least something good where in this room. I stood up and walked toward the smell of alcohol. Found it pretty easy and began to drink.

I drank about three whole bottles when I hear Niklaus say thatI could come down. I didn't go down before I finished the fourth bottle. I felt my heart beat a little faster then normal, but nothing to worry about IF nothing bad happen. I giggle, who would have thought that meeting my father- ops, I mean Niklaus, would trigger so many heart attack. It is funny how he of all people trigger them so much. Before this I had no, well almost none, problems with my heart problem. I had thought I had mastered controlling it, but then fath- I mean Niklaus, walked in to my life. Well, I walked into his, but that was only to deliver a letter from my mother. I wan't the one who couldn't let go. He doesn't even know that I am his daughter! He probably does this to every person he meets.

I giggle drunkly againg. I'm drunk as a skunk! I know it doesn't make sense, but it ryhmed! And I'm sure skunks can get drunk too! I can prove it!

I took a bottle and walked slowly down the stairs, I was going to find a skunk! I giggled my way downstairs when I heard people shout. I as a drunk person doesn't like to not understand, because me as a drunk person is smart! It is true! T-R-U-I! I'm so smart! Most people does not understand that true sounds better with a I on the end! But I can not do anything against people stupidity! I've tried, butthey just fuckin' lost their head, literally lost their freakin' heads! And you know much blood came out! Yum! I'm so Dumbeldorich smart!

"Elijah, what did you do?" I heard fat- niklaus voice from the livingroom (at keast I think it is the livingroom). I walked faster when I heard somethingor rather someone smash to the floor. I began to move as fast as I could drunk. My brain prossesed the scene infront of me really slow, but at the same time fast.

Instead of seeing father being staked, I saw mother laying on the floor in a pool of blood. The scene that came in my head that seemed long, but only few secounds in reality.

_FLASHBACK_

Mother was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her face pale and a horror look was placed there instead of the the big smile she always had, even in hard situation. My body full of fear. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"Mother" I croaked. "mother!"

"Run, Candy," mother said between gasp. "Run and find your father. Give him that letter and don't read it."

"But, Mother" I started. "I can't let you die! I have to help you. Vampire blood can heal humans, right? Here take my blood, please mother. I don't want to lose you!"

"Candy, my sweet little Candy" mother said. "Vampire blood doesn't work on people like me, and even if does he will find me, and this time he would probably try to kill you too. I can't let that happen."

"Who, mother? Who did this," I asked or rather begged to know. "He can't get away with this! Tell me mother, who did this!?"

The tears fell down my cheeks endlessly. My mother raised my head so we were making eye contact.

"Hush, my child" she said her own eyes filled with tears. "You have to go before he comes back, he must not know about you!"

"But please mother! Tell me who he is or why my blood can not heal you" I begged.

"The man is someone like me. He shares half your blood."mother said. "Child, get out of here and promise you will deliver the letter to you father and you must not read it. Promise it!"

"I promise, mother, I promise." My tears would not stop as they kept poring down my cheeks. My whole body was shaking. My heart was begging to beat fast, but it didn't hurt much. But my heart had never beaten this fast before too.

"Run now my child. Run and never look back" my mother said. I stood up and ran as fast as I could, wawy from the horrible sight that I would never forget or heal from.

END OF FLASHBACK

I don't want my father too to die infront of me. I had to stop it, but my body had not recovered from the heart attack.

"Stop it!" I screamed making them all look at me. Some of them where surprised and curiouse, but I don't care. "Stop hurting my fuckin' son of a voldemort father!" I said sobbing as the scene of my mother came flashing through my mind. I don't want to have a memory of my father like the last one I had of my mother. I clutching my chest hard. My heart is acting out again making it hard for me to breath. Father pushed the people holding him down away and rushed to me. His eyes widden with panic and worry.  
**  
**"Darlin', please look me in my eyes. I'm alright, some stakes won't kill your old man" He said softly. He sounded like the fathers I have seen all arounf the world. So gentle, so caring. I felt my heart longing for that kind of affection "Look I'm alright, no blood no harm." He showed me that there was no wound and took me in his arms. "Breath with me now. In and out. Just like daddy does it. Slowly in and slowly out."

I breathed in and out slowly just like father did it. My heart began to calm down and I felt my body once again feel a really familiar feeling of heaviness. My eyes began to feel heavy and right before I passed out I remember that I forgot to find a skunk.


	3. family reunion

**And btw, if you don't know it already, I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES FOR FUCKIN' SAKE!  
**

************************************************************************************************************

Klaus POV

"Mother" the word itself felt strange coming out of my mouth. It has been so long since I had actually seen her. She has always been with me in a coffin, but I have not seen her over 1000 years, and seeing her now made me remember things I wish I could forget. Guilt began to build up in my chest, and for the first time in many houndred years I felt scared. This is it, my life is ending now. But I don't want to die.

"Do you know why I'm here, Niklaus?" Mother asked looking at me with her dark motherly eyes. My eyes began to water up, but I kept them in my eyes, not letting one drop slipp down my cheek

"To kill me" i chokked out. "Your revenge for ripping out your heart"

"No, Niklaus. Not for revenge" mother said gently. " to forgive"

"F-forgive" I stuttered. My siblings and I stood there shocked when she nodded. Forgive? Why would she do that? What does she wants? Are she going to trick me? "What are your real motives? There are no way you could forgive my actions!"

"Niklaus, all I want to keep my familiy togheter" mother said. "And I forgave you the moment I felt your hand holding my heart. A parent always forgives their child no matter what. I'm sure you know that feeling Niklaus."

Mother looked down to my arms where I notice I was still holding my daughter. My arms where wrapped around her in a protective stance. I didn't even notice my arms wrapping around her like that.

She was sleeping deeply. She sighed and snuggled to my chest. She looked so innocence and fragile in my arms. Like anything could break her, and that is probably true too. After all I have seen of her I know she is weak, weaker then a normal human. She couldn't take care of herself. How she has survived all this time is a mysterium to me.

"So I'm a grandmother now?" Mother said gently stretching her hand out to touch my daughter head. I instinctively stepped back so my daughter where out of my mother arm length. My mother chuckled and shoke her head smiling. "She looks just like you. Can it be-?"

"Yes, she is my own flesh and blood" I replide.

"Impossible, Nik. Vampires can not have children" Rebekah said finally recovering from the shock.

"Are you sure you have not been fooled, brother" said Elijah looking at me weird.

"Looks like big bad wolf has gone stupid" said Kol smirking with a glass of wine in his hand. When did he get the wine? He probably never went in shock and ignored us and got himself some wine. "I knew it was only matter of time you feel down and lost your senses. Even thought you never had them to beging with it."

"Shut up, Kol" I hissed. "If not I will-"

"Stake me?" Kol asked raising a brow. "Been there done that. Your tricks are getting old, brother."

"So let say that the child in your arms is yours. How is that possible?" Finn said finally speaking up.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" i said wrinkling my forhead. "But I has this weird feeling of protectivness, and I keep doing and feeling things I wouldn't normally do to anyone."

"Niklaus, it is probably because you belive that you are her father that you act like that" Elijah tries to reason with me. Doubt began to build up in my chest. I looked down on her with confused. Was all this a lie, was I really that easily to fool. Anger built up as the feeling of betrayal came. That girl tricked me and I believed her.

"Niklaus, she is your child" said mother. I looked at her with a disbelif gaze. Was she making fun of me too? "I can prove it if you do not believe me. Give me your hand."

I raised a brow but gave her my hand anyway. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and cut my hand, then she took my daug- whatever she is hand and did the same. She laid the girl hand on mine and began to chant in the witch lanuage. Our hands began to glow and my mother took our hand away from each other. Between my hand and that girl's hand has our blood created a rope of blood that was glowing blue.

"That, my children, is a bond between a parent and a kid" mother explained. "If you had not been conected by blood your blood would have rejected each other. Your bond is glowing blue because that is the colour of that only a parent and child share. If it had been a sibling for example it would have been pink. Rebekah, if you may"

Mother held her hand out to rebekah and rebekah placed her hand in hers. Mother cut rebekah's hand and fast took away my daughter, I guess, hand from mine breaking the rope, or rather said 'bond'. Mother then placed rebekah's hand on mine and began chanting again. And as mother said the 'bond' was glowing pink. Mother let go of rebekah's hand breaking the bond once again before cutting her own palm.

"To prove that I have not been lying to you, I will show you the colour of our bond." Mother said placing her hand over mine. She began chanting again. She took her hand up, and as she said the 'bond' was glowing blue just like my 'bond' with my daughter (I really have to learn her name'. "See?"

"Seems like I was wrong in my doubts" I said casting a glare at my siblings.

"But how is that possible, mother" Elijah questioned. "No vampire has ever been able to reproduce before. What happen to make that child exist when other's were not created"

"Her mother" I whispered. How could I have forgotten. I remember how she always seemed diffrent from other humans. The way she caried herself, talked, acted, it was just something with her that where diffrent then others. I had never thought over it before, but when I think back on it now, she had always seemed strange. I always brushed it of as I was busy looking for the doubleganger. Even thought she was just like every humans I had used, she still had been special enough to make me remember her after at least 600 years. But what was diffrent?

"What about my mother" a childish voice said. My daughter had woken up and where rubbing her eyes tired. "Why are you talking about my mother?"

"I'm a aunt!" Shouted Rebekah wide eyed as it sunk in. "That means I have someone I can shop with and spoile. She can help me with festivals and decorations! And so she and I will talk about boys and stuff like that!" Rebekah was squealed.

"I feel bad for that girl" said my daughter in distaste.

"Oh, darling, she is talking about you" said Kol with a smirk. "And by the way, I'm your most handsome and fun uncle, Kol Mikaelson. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Candy" my daughter Candy said. It took a minute before she registered what Kol had said. "What? Uncle and aunt?! What in the name of Lord Voldemort pants?!"

************************************************************************************

**I am moving the chapters from my wattpad user to here, but if you are reading this story in wattpad, do not worry. I will continue to publish there and here. **


	4. they know, but how much?

Candy POV

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. How did I end up in this mess? It was all supposed to be give and ditch, but right now, i don't know what is happning. Some werid guy that before I passed out tried to kill father. Father!

Damn it, I called him father right in front of him. If he didn't know from the letter, then I just frickingly reaveled my secret to him just now.

I groand, not only is my body exhausted, but I just reaveled one of my secret that I in fuckin's name didn't want anybody to know. What the heck am I supposed to tell them now. What excuse can get me out of here?

I got it! Damn, I'm smart!

"Hello, miss Candy." Said a deep eligant voice. "Do you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about something" I said giving the guy a little smile. "But about the uncle and aunt thing. I think you people got it all wrong."

"Really" said another guy, this one was quite tall and looked like he just got of one of the old movies. "What did we get wrong?"

"I will tell, but first" I said looking around at the people in the room. "Can tou tell me your name? I'm really tired of thinking of you as 'that guy' or 'the tall guy'"

"I'm the most fantastic uncle in the whole wide world that you will ever have, Kol Mikaelson" said the guy with playful smile. Mikaelson? Does that mean he is the brother of Niklaus? He calls himself my uncle. _They know, they know, _I thought. _But how much do they really know? How much does my father know?_

"I'm your aunt, Rebekah Mikaelson" said the blond girl grining. I felt a shiver go up my spine. She looked like the girl who could shop hours after hours, and would take anyone with her. No, just no. No shopping, I have to get out here before it is to late.

"I'm Finn Mikaelson" said the tall guy nodding his head a little.

"My name, Miss Candy, is Elijah, your other uncle." Said the guy with the deep eligant voice. I have to admit it, I got a damn good looking family, which made me smirk.

"That is cerently niklaus daughter," said Finn looking at me with a slight interest. "They got the same smirk"

"No, no" I shouted paniced. "I'm not his daughter" my arms was in the air by now, wavying back and forth. "I'm just here to give him a letter, nothing more and nothing less"

"And why did you risk to give one of the most feared vampire a letter, when you knew you could get killed" asked Kol looking at me amused. What amused him I have no freakin' idea, and something tells me I do not want to know what is going on inside his head. "Or are you one of those dumb people who does not understand when or who to hide from?"

"Of course I knew he was dangerous!" I said offended. "I just did it because I promised someone that I would!"

"So what? You could have broken the promise, after all it is your life or a silly promise" Kol said. My face turned seriouse and I stared in to Kol eyes coldly.

"I. Don't. Break. My. Promises" I hissed at him. "When I give my word, I will keep it as long as I live." Kol looked me for some secound before he turned towards Elijah.

"Brother, it seems like she kind of like you too" Kol said grinning while Elijah looked me with a approving look on his dace. I scoffed, I do not need his approving. "And I wonder if she and I share some similar traits too" Kol was now looking at me with a big smirk.

"God, hope not, if she shares the crazy way of parting like you, we are doomed" Rebekah said scrowling. For some reason I felt guilty and that showed on my face too. Rebekah noticed that and sight. "Guess we have to deal with that too"

"You do not have to deal with anything that has to do with me, " I said. "Because as all of you know vampires can not have children no matter how much they try" I smirk remembring something funny that involved drunk me and a newly turned male vampire who seemed like he was desperate after having kids. I felt father look at me, but I did not turn to look back at him. "So I can't be his child, because last time he was a vampire was over a thousand years ago,or so I heard, and I'm just over 600 years." I shuddered after saying my age.

"But you called him father when you ran in here" said Finn looking at me with a intense gaze. That dude needs to chil out, he is to tense and serious. When was the last time he got laid? after looking over his clothes I got to say it have been a loooooong time ago. Or maybe he is the kind of guy that goes by the rule: no sex before marriage. He cerently looks like that type of guy. And after what I have heard, no one of the originals have ever been married, which means that he has never ever got laid. No wonder he so tense, a thousand years old virgin must be hard to be.

"Well I was drunk, and kind of still am, and the scene I walked into was a really familiar one," I said without missing a beat. I'm old, so of course I'm a good liar, and the last part was not a lie. The scene was too familiar, I shuddered. I shook my head and clapped my hands together."so since I have no more business with you guys, can I go now?"

"But you are Niklaus child" said a woman voice. I turned my head to the left and saw a beautiful middle aged woman that was using a old dress that looked came from viking times (at least that was what she guess). The woman had a dark blond hair and had the air of power around her. I cursed, how did I not notice her before now, and how long had she been there. I did not see her before I passed out, which remind me that. I was still in father's arms. I jumped out of his arms and landed on my feet infront of the woman. "And I your grandmother"

"W-wh-what are you saying" I gasped out. I have a grandmother too? "How co-ould I be his child, when it is clearly impossible?"

"I do not know how you came to be born, but I know that you are his child" she said. I blinked, how could she know? No one would ever believe this if. I ever told them, even if they did, it would be impossible to be so sure as she was. "I'm a witch, granddaughter, and a powerful one too. After all how do you think I could make my family immortal? So a little spell to check if you really was his child was easier then breathing to me."

I stood there stunded to silience, which was a first in many centuries now. No matter what I say now they will not believe me, they know that I'm Niklaus daughter. I can protest as much as I want, but they will not listen to it.

What now? Are they going to keep me here against my will just because that I'm their family? Or will they let me go? What about Niklaus, his was known to keep his family in a coffin, will he do that to me too if I try to run?

"What do you want" I mutered feeling down. "Are you going to keep me here?"

"Yes" said a voice from behind me. I looked around to see father stand there with a unreadable expression.

"Why?" I whispered looking down on the floor.

"You are to weak to survive out in the world" he said, almost shouted. I looked up with him with raging eyes.

"I have survived 600 years without anyone! So don't tell me I can't survive out there now just because I met you! You do not know a sling fuck about me! So do not act like you do, _father_" I spat out the last part.

"You had three heartattack in two days" Niklaus said making eveybody stare at me surprised. "How are you supposed to be able to survive out there in that condition?"

"I never had this much problem with this before I met you, bastard!" I shouted back. By now father and I was in each other's faces. "You are freakin' messing with my heart!"

"Go up to your room," he shouted at me. I was about to tell him to fuck up but stoped when I saw the look on his face. Only way I could describe it was teriffing. "NOW!"

I ran up the stairs and slamed the door feeling tears tickle my cheeks.

"That could have gone better" I heard Kol say.

"Shut up, Kol" answered Kol.

**********************************************************************************************

**Yeah, Klaus seemed angry, but why? Hmm, we probably get to know next chapter. And you don't need to ask me, because I never really plan what I writte. I just writte whatever that comes to me at the moment. I have tried before to plan before, but when I writte everything just ends up complitly diffrently then I expects, so I have given up trying to give myself ideas.**

Me not writting stories at the moment and me when writting stories thinks complitly diffrent. You can say I'm the one not writting stories right now, I simply do not understand how Candy thinks. Only when I writte her point of view I kind of feels like I'm her and in real life I'm nothing like her. I don't like to party, make weird promises or promises in general, or anything that needs energi to do, I'm lazy. Even making this story takes more energi then I want to use. It is like training, just not as boring and painful, I just have to do it, or else people will start complaining and I hate listen to people complaining.

I do not know how you guys feels while writting a story, but I hope there are other's living in to the stories like me.

But if you want to give me ideas to next chater anyway you can comment or send me a message.

*_Oh, please comment who you want candy to be with romanticly, and if you want a love triangle.*_


	5. laziness is a sin

_Candy P.O.V_

I woke up again in this room that I have been waking up much in latly. In my father's house. Fuck my life Benjamin Franklin.

My shity way of hiding that Niklaus is my father have gone to hell and came back looking like a freakin' ponie that had written 'you had it coming shithead' all over it's stomach. Great, just great. I may be over 6 decades old, but it seems like my IQ still is the same as a lazy 17 years old.

I'm not really stupid, if I were I would have been dead loooong ago, I'm simply lazy. At the point where I even compared myself with a charcter from 'Naruto' thats name is Shikamaru. He had over 200 IQ points (I'm not that smart at all), but since he was so freakin' lazy he would rather sleep through test because it was to 'bothersome' to move his hands. Even one time when he was in a torument that was really important and was about ranking, he was about to win a fight, but gave up saying that it would be too bothersome fight more. The funny things is that he was the only one who got a better ranking in the torument.

Ok, my thoughts is totally drifting of. I need to focuse.

My body is better then before, a little headache from the hangover, but I still felt better then I did before I slept. Having so many heartattacks is really weraing me down, me being part werewolf, vamipre and human is kind of making it worse.

Normally you would think it would help me heal faster, but it is doing the complitely opposite. Vampire genes always tries to dominate over the human genes, while werewolf genes attacks vampire genes and so on. And when I'm sick the three genes of mine tries to heal, but they gets in the way of each other, making them do things inside my body that hurts like hell. So practically it is a war inside my body between human, vampire and werewolf genes.

"Are you going to stare at that wall forever, darlin'" a british acent said snapping me out of my thoughts. Niklaus was standing in the doorway dressed in blue jeanse, white shirt with a black jacket over. I got to admit it, we could pass as twins if we were the same ages. He looked at me expecting me to answer him, which I will not do. i'm pissed that he thinks that he can order me around, and kind of pissed at myself that I actually listen to him. "You know glaring at me will not make me disapere"

I huffed and continued to glare at him. Who the hell does he think he is?

_Your father_ whispered a voice in the back of my head. _Shut up _I thought back, regreting it when I realised that I'm telling mydelf to shut up. I'm officially gone of my nut making cocosnut supe. Yeah, I'm going crazy, again.

"Candy, please talk to me" Niklaus said. "I do not know how to act around you since I found out that I'm your father, but I want to give it a shot. I want to try to be your father, and a good one"

I stared at him like I just saw a ailen fart a rainbow and is now singing about house cannibals. Is this the murderous vampire who have made thousand vampires wet the bed? You kiddin' right? He is freakin' asking if he could _try_ to be a father to me. What a scary monster -.-

"Ok, let's make a deal" I said clapping my hands togeheter with a awsome idea in my head. "This way you will get to try being a father, and I will get something back. Both side wins"

"What do you want" Niklaus said rasing a brow intersted.

"I want you to find someone" I said smirking. "Someone really important to me"

"Who?" Niklaus asked tilting his head. "Who is this person you want me to find?"

"Kathrine Pierce"

****************************************************************************  
Ohh, what does she want with Kathrine? Interesting...**

Not a very long chapter, but better then nothing.  


**Well bye bye my sweet cookies**


End file.
